Felicity
by happinessbee
Summary: Terlalu banyak rahasia di dunia ini. Namun, apakah hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui semua itu? CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK GENDER SWITCH (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Felicity

By. Strawbaekie

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Main cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other EXO member

Pairing : Chanbaek (main pairing)

Hunbaek, Chansoo

(Gender Switch!)

Note :

Ini ff pertama saya, harap maklum bila ada beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai. Tolong kerja samanya. ^^

Don't forget to like and comment.

Enjoy my story guys!

Terkadang terlalu banyak kejutan di dunia ini

Terkadang terlalu banyak rahasia di dunia ini

Juga terkadang, hanya aku yang tidak tau rahasia dari dunia ini..

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Suasana bandara siang itu tampak sibuk. Meski waktu sudah menunjukan saatnya mengisi perut, tetapi hal tersebut rasanya tidak mempengaruhi orang-orang yang berjalan kesana kemari membuat tempat itu menjadi semakin padat. Suara petugas informasi bandara beberapa kali terdengar. Beberapa orang tampak terburu-buru, tidak ingin terlambat untuk masuk ke dalam burung besi itu. Sebagian yang lain tampak berseri menunggu seseorang yang terkasih.

"Iya, aku sudah sampai di bandara."

Diantara kerumunan, terlihat seorang gadis mungil yang tampak kebingungan diantara puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang memadati tempat itu. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel sedang tangan kirinya menenteng tas _Michael Kors_ yang senada dengan warna sepatunya. Sesekali ia tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menandakan bahwa sedang mencari sesuatu. Perlu diketahui sebenarnya gadis itu malas harus pergi ke tempat ini, selain padat juga karena ini adalah awal musim dingin. Ia malas jika harus keluar dari ruangannya yang nyaman dan pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi demi menjemput seseorang yang cukup penting di hidupnya ia rela datang.

Setelah panggilannya selesai, Baekhyun si gadis mungil itu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Salahkan badannya yang mungil, ia harus lebih menegakan badannya agar dapat melihat diantara banyak orang. Padahal sepatu 8cm nya sudah cukup membantunya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi, namun tetap saja orang-orang jauh lebih tinggi disbanding dirinya.

"Assa. Itu dia."

Bakehyun menjentikan jari, kebiasaannya saat menemukan hal yang ia cari. Tanpa basa-basi ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat itu, sesekali ia melihat jam tangan yang menghiasi tangan kirinya.

" _Shit,"_ umpatnya.

Masih dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang kembali berdering. Karena terlalu focus dengan tasnya, ia menabrak seseorang sehingga tubuhnya ambruk tidak elitenya di lantai. Baekhyun meringis merasakan nyeri di bagian bokongnya karena berbenturan langsung dengan lantai bandara yang dingin.

"Lain kali hati-hati nona."

Si tersangka mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Namun gadis itu tidak mengindahkannya. Ia segera bangun, membersihkan sedikit bagian bawahnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria yang menabraknya tadi. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau meminta maaf atas insiden yang telah membuatnya menjadi korban.

" _Double shit!"_ umpatnya lagi.

Sambil mulutnya melontarkan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang menabraknya tadi, ia berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sebelum menerima kesialan yang lain.

"Apakah jarak kantormu ke sini hampir sama seperti jarak Seoul ke Jeju?"

Bagus sekali. Kesialannya yang lain datang.

Baru saja ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah suara dengan aksen korea yang sedikit aneh terdengar. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata berada di belakangnya. Seorang pria yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"Untuk seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, sapaanmu sungguh luar biasa." Baekhyun berkata tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Ayolah apakah dia tidak tau kesialan apa yang sudah ia dapatkan demi menjemputnya disini?

Pria itu melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang runcing. Menatap lekat-lekat gadis mungil yang sedang membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia rindu dengan gadis mungil ini. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya untuk melepas rasa rindunya selama ini. Namun melihat ada kerucut menggemaskan di bibir gadis mungil itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau makin merusak mood gadis itu. Dengan tatapan jahil ia melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Si mungil yang merasa diamati hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

 _Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang._

"Kau tidak bertambah tinggi." Pria itu menyentuh ujung kepala Baekhyun yang hanya mencapai sebatas dadanya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Sehun. Cepat aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat sialan ini." Baekhyun segera berbalik sambil tangannya menarik koper Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Kebiasaannya saat sedang marah. Suara ketukan sepatu haknya dan lantai bandara menggema cukup keras karena hentakan-hentakan lucu itu.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluku dulu?" kata Sehun dengan suara cukup keras. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan suara itu dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Baekhyun. "Bahkan kebiasaannya pun masih sama."

Dengan tubuh mungilnya Baekhyun menarik ah mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeret koper raksaksa milik Sehun. Apakah pria itu harus membawa barang sebanyak ini? Baekhyun cukup kesulitan membawa koper raksaksa itu, sesekali ia harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Oke, gara-gara tubuh mungilnya lagi. Baekhyun melihat ke belakang mencari keberadaan si pemilik koper raksaksa. Dan lihat, si pemilik koper sedang berjalan santai sambil sesekali melempar senyum kepada orang yang lewat.

"Dia pikir dia artis." katanya sambi mendecih.

Setelah sampai di depan mobilnya, Baekhyun segera membuka bagasi untuk memasukan koper.

"Kurasa hidup lama di luar negeri dapat mengikis rasa peka terhadap sesama."

Baekhyun menyindir Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Baekhyun yang kesusahan untuk memasukan koper raksaksanya itu ke dalam bagasi.

"Kurasa hidup di negeri ini diajarkan bagaimana cara meminta tolong." Sehun terkekeh mengamati si mungil yang kembali membuang muka itu.

 _Sabar Baekhyun, upahmu akan besar di surga kelak._

"Dapatkah kau menolongku untuk memasukan koper sialan ini ke dalam bagasi? Sepertinya pemiliknya sudah tidak peduli." Tanya Baekhyun dengan manis namun sarat akan sindiran.

"Baiklah nona manis." Pria itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu kembali mengucapkan umpatannya.

"Kau nona yang manis, tapi ucapanmu jauh dari kata manis."

Baekhyun tidak peduli, persetan dengan apa yang dia katakan. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah kemudi, menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan memejamkan matanya. Ia butuh beristirahat. Lebih tepatnya mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak ingin kita tersesat kan?"

Mendengar seseorang masuk, Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ia mendengus lalu kembali menutup matanya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan pria itu.

"Kau tau kan apa guna GPS?" Baekhyun berkata acuh tetap dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun mendengus lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Walaupun badannya lelah karena harus duduk di dalam pesawat selama lebih dari sepuluh jam tapi ia tetap menurut. Ia tidak ingin merusak mood gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Karena jika mood gadis itu rusak, sisa harinya akan menjadi buruk.

Baekhyun merasakan mobilnya berjalan. Ia bergerak-gerak mencari tempat yang nyaman. Ia hanya butuh mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Pekerjaan di kantor cukup menguras konsentrasi dan tenaganya. Sejak semalam ia tidak tidur karena harus mengerjakan laporan yang sialnya harus diserahkan besok pagi. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengerjakan laporan itu tadi malam dan merelakan waktu tidurnya berkurang. Walaupun _deadline_ penyerahan laporan masih besok, ia harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Pekerjaannya tidak hanya laporan itu saja, tapi masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Sebenarnya ia berencana pulang cepat hari ini karena kondisi tubuhnya yang cukup memprihatinkan. Namun demi menjemput lelaki tampan di sebelahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi, membuatnya harus merelakan rencana kecilnya itu. Kepalanya yang berdenyut dan kondisi tubuh yang jauh dari kata baik, ditambah kejadian tadi yang membuat pacuan kuda di dalam kepalanya semakin menggila. Ia butuh tidur sebentar untuk mengurangi denyut di kepalanya.

Sesaat setelah dirinya menyentuh alam mimpi, sebuah gerakan memaksanya kembali menuju sebuah kesadaran. Ia bersumpah akan menghujaninya dengan cacian, makian dan sumpah serapah bagi siapa saja yang mengganggu waktu berharganya.

"Bangun tukang tidur."

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu membuka mata. Cukup lama ia mengetukan jarinya, sampai mata itu bergerak lalu mengerjap. Perlahan tapi pasti mata gadis itu terbuka. Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya lega, ia senang melihat mata Baekhyun terbuka.

"Aku pikir kau mati." Kekehnya melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Terima kasih telah mencegahku agar aku tidak mati." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dimana ini? Pikirnya. Ini bukan apartementnya, bukan pula kantornya. Lalu dimana ini? Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia menatap tajam pria yang ada di balik kursi kemudi.

"Kita hanya berhenti sebentar untuk makan, aku lapar."

Oke, Baekhyun rasa ia juga lapar. Mengingat ia pergi disaat jam makan siang.

Pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menata kembali penampilannya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ia sangat rindu dengan negaranya ini. Sudah hampir lima tahun ia tidak merasakan udara tanah kelahirannya. Sembari merenggangkan tangannya yang kebas karena mengemudi, ia menghirup udara dengan rakus. Ini sangat menenangkan. Ia ingat saat ia harus meninggalkan negaranya demi melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri orang. Awalnya hal tersebut terasa berat, ada kalanya ia ingin kembali ke Korea. Namun, wajah kedua orang tuanya dan gadis menyebalkan itu seakan menjadi penyemangatnya menempuh pendidikan. Akhirnya hal tersebut berbuah manis. Satu bulan lalu dirinya telah resmi menyandang gelar sarjana. Ia pikir perjuangannya tidak akan pernah usai, namun kemarin saat dirinya mengenakan toga semua perjuangan panjangnya telah usai. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di negeri orang. Setelah urusan disana selesai, ia segera mengemasi barangnya untuk pulang ke Negara tercintanya. Negara yang-

"Apakah dengan melamun dapat membuatmu kenyang?" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil lalu mendahuluinya masuk ke sebuah tempat makan sederhana.

Tempat makan ini cukup sederhana. Tidak ramai, juga tidak sepi. Suasana khas Korea sungguh terasa di tempat ini. Tempat ini lebih seperti rumah dibandingkan tempat makan. Tidak terlalu banyak meja. Hanya lima buah meja di setiap sudutnya. Di tengahnya, terdapat air mancur kecil. Sungguh tempat yang menenangkan.

Baekhyun menatap tempat ini kagum. Dari mana pria itu tau ada tempat senyaman ini. Padahal pria itu lama tinggal di luar negeri. Sedangkan dirinya yang setiap hari hidup di Korea tidak tau ada tempat seperti ini. Ia hanya tau restoran cepat saji, restoran bintang lima atau restoran Jepang kesukaannya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendongak, melihat lukisan-lukisan yang berjejer rapih menghiasi tembok.

"Tujuan kita kemari untuk makan, bukan untuk mengamati lukisan." Sehun menarik Baekhyun menuju meja di ujung ruangan yang dibalas dengan dengusan si gadis pengamat lukisan itu. Dengan bibir mengerucut ia tetap menurut lalu mengikuti pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini disini. Dari mana kau tau tempat ini?"

Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran. Apakah secara diam-diam Sehun kembali ke Korea tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Aku tau dari temanku."

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki teman?"

Seketika buku menu yang sedang dipegang Sehun melayang tepat di kepala Baekhyun. Gadis itu meringis, terasa sedikit nyeri jujur. Buku menu itu lumayan tebal ditambah di kepalanya sedang terdapat pacuan kuda.

Sehun terkekeh, ia mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun, "Kau pikir aku hanya mengetahui restoran cepat saji, restoran bintang lima atau restoran Jepang." Lelaki itu menjeda kalimatnya. Sebelum menarik kembali tangannya, Sehun mendorong pelan kepala Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Seperti dirimu."

Sial

Oke, Baekhyun memang hanya mengetahui tiga tempat itu saja untuk mengisi perutnya. Baekhyun tidak sempat untuk berburu tempat makan yang memiliki nuansa unik seperti tempat ini. Yang ia tau tempat makan dibuat untuk membuat orang yang lapar menjadi kenyang. Ia tidak peduli dengan interior, suasana ataupun hal lain yang tidak berguna. Dua hal yang penting adalah tempat yang bersih dan makanan yang mengenyangkan. Pekerjaannya tidak dapat ditinggalkan hanya untuk sekedar berkeliling mencari tempat makan yang cukup terkenal di kota atau tempat makan unik seperti sekarang ini. Menurutnya, tiga tempat tersebut cukup memenuhi dua hal penting tadi. Jika ditanya alasan, Baekhyun pasti memilikinya. Pertama, restoran cepat saji. Baekhyun pikir restoran cepat saji itu praktis. Ia cukup menekan beberapa angka dan makanan siap diantar. Bukannya sombong ataupun malas, tapi kenyataannya adalah dirinya merupakan orang sibuk. Untuk makan pun ia harus mencuri waktu di sela tugasnya yang menumpuk. Bukan berarti ia tidak diberi jatah makan siang atau apa, tapi sekali lagi pekerjaannya yang cukup banyak membuatnya tidak sempat hanya untuk singgah ke kafetaria. Kedua, restoran bintang lima. Untuk hal ini diluar kehendaknya. Diluar kehendaknya? Maksudnya bukan mau Baekhyun sendiri untuk makan di tempat itu, namun ada alasan tertentu yang mengharuskannya makan di tempat itu. Acara keluarga contohnya. Ketiga dan favoritnya adalah restoran Jepang. Baekhyun amat menyukai sajian dari negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Jika ada waktu luang, Baekhyun akan mampir untuk makan dan melepas penat.

"Jika kau tidak mau makan, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskannya."

Oh, suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan mulai makan. Ia mengambil sepotong daging dan meletakannya diatas nasinya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh pria yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, atau mungkin berkonsentrasi karena keduanya sama-sama sedang lapar.

Setelah meneguk habis segelas air, Baekhyun memandang lelaki di depannya yang masih memakan makanannya, "Kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu?"

"Kalau aku belum menyelesaikan pendidikanku untuk apa aku kembali ke sini?" jawab pria itu dengan mulut penuh.

Baekhyun mendengus memalingkan mukanya, "Bisa saja kau rindu denganku." kata Baekhyun santai.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, pria itu tersedak. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya sehingga membuat tersedak. Apakah kedengarannya seperti, berapa wanita yang sudah kau tiduri disana? Atau, apakah kau sudah menghamili wanita disana? Konyol sekali.

"Aku memang rindu denganmu." Pria itu mengambil tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

Secara reflex Baekhyun langsung menghempas tangan itu. Memasang wajah ingin muntah. Ada apa dengannya? Pria itu hanya terkekeh dan menengguk habis soju di hadapannya.

"Kau tak ingin ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat gelas berisi soju.

"Aku masih terlalu waras untuk tidak mabuk pada siang hari. Ditambah ini masih jam kerjaku. Jadi jika tidak keberatan, lebih baik kau cepat menghabiskan minumanmu lalu kuantar kau pulang. Sehingga aku dapat kembali ke kantor tepat waktu." Baekhyun berkata cepat. Pria itu hanya mendengus lalu menuang sojunya yang terakhir lalu meminumnya cepat.

"Ayo nona tepat waktu."

Pria itu segera berdiri lalu pergi membayar.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sebelumnya ia meminta kunci mobilnya dari pria itu. Ia berpikir, lebih baik ia yang mengemudi agar dapat cepat mengantarkan pria itu pulang lalu bergegas menuju kantornya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jika pria itu tetap dibiarkan mengemudi, mungkin ia akan dibawa menuju tempat souvenir khas Korea atau dibawa ke Namsan tower. Ia tau betul sifat pria itu.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan. Hanya beberapa lagu yang berasal dari radio yang Baekhyun nyalakan. Pria itu terlelap tidur. Sesaat ia memandang pria itu dan tersenyum.

Macet.

Baekhyun benci macet. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang dapat menunda pekerjaannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Perlahan pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Mengantarkanmu pulang." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Oke, bagus.

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia memandangi pria itu dengan kesal. Mau apa lagi dia.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, kembali focus ke jalananan yang mulai sedikit terurai. "Lalu kau mau aku mengantarkanmu kemana Tuan? Ke Namsan tower? Atau Sungai Han?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, seolah-olah seperti seorang supir yang akan mengantar majikannya.

Sehun menegakkan badannya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, "Tolong antarkan aku ke kantor Nona Baekhyun." Katanya lembut disertai senyuman.

Sepertinya rahang Baekhyun sekarang berada di pedal gas. Baekhyun mengaga tak percaya dengan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Kau pikir kantorku tempat penitipan anak. Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Putus Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

"Apa kau mau aku turunkan disini?" Baekhyun menatap pria itu kesal.

"Kau tidak akan menurunkanku." Katanya acuh.

 _Oke, aku mengalah._

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk mengemudi. Ditambah jalanan macet yang membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tidak ingin kesabarannya habis dan menendang pria itu keluar dari mobil dan menjadikannya sebuah tontonan gratis. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun mengalah.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di kantornya. Gadis itu langsung mengambil sebuah jas putih yang berada di jok belakang. Memperbaiki sedikit riasannya lalu menepuk pipi pria yang sedang tertidur dengan manisnya.

"Kau ingin turun atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, mengumpulkan nyawanya lalu menyusul Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor kantornya dengan anggun. Suara sepatunya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang cukup ramai. Beberapa karyawan yang mengenalnya menyapanya dengan anggukan kepala. Baekhyun memasang senyum andalannya sebagai balasan atas sapaan itu.

"Dokter Kim, ini medical record yang anda minta tadi pagi." kata seorang perawat.

Baekhyun memeriksa dokumen yang diberikan perawat tersebut. Ia heran mengapa wajah perwat itu bersemu merah. Selain itu beberapa kali ia menangkap perawat itu membenarkan rambut dan pakaiannya. Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Suster, tolong beri tahu Dokter Gong besok ada evaluasi medis pukul dua siang." Baekhyun berkata sambil tetap membaca dokumen tersebut. Dirasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen dan mendapatkan perawat tersebut tengah tersipu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Suster Im?"

Baekhyun memanggil perawat itu, seketika perawat itu terlonjak kaget dan segera menunduk untuk mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Ya, Dokter Kim?" jawabnya gugup.

"Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakana kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"I-iya saya mendengarnya. Akan saya sampaikan."

Perawat tersebut langsung menundukan tubuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diliputi tanda tanya.

Ada apa dengan perawat tadi? Apakah ia yang membuatnya tersipu, atau ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya. Baekhyun merasa banyak yang memperhatikannya saat ia berjalan dari pintu masuk. Ia melihat penampilannya, namun tidak ada yang salah. Ia mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, wangi. Lalu mengapa mereka semua memperhatikannya.

Oh iya, dia melupakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun hampir lupa, bahwa sekarang ia memiliki ekor. Ekor yang tampan lebih tepanya. Pantas saja banyak yang memperhatikannya. Pantas saja perawat tadi tersipu. Ini semua karena 'ekor'nya yang tampan.

Baekhyun membuka ruangannya. Ia disambut oleh tumpukan berkas yang menggunung di atas meja. Gunung yang indah. Baekhyun segera duduk di balik meja kerjanya, membiarkan 'ekor'nya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menatap sekeliling dan berkata, "Ruanganmu masih sama."

"Kau masih ingat ternyata."

Baekhyun segera membuka dokumen yang berada di puncak 'gunung' lalu membacanya. Menyalakan computer yang ada di sudut mejanya. Meneliti dokumen itu dengan cermat.

"Kau tidak ingin merubahnya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku bekerja?" Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap pria itu.

Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah menuju alam mimpi. Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang ringan karena pekerjaan tersebut berkaitan dengan nyawa seseorang. Namun Baekhyun tidak menganggap itu sebagai pekerjaan yang berat. Jika ditanya apakah ia lelah, jawabannya adalah pasti. Namun ia melakukan ini semua dari hati. Menjadi seorang dokter adalah cita-citanya sedari kecil. Berangkat dari keluarga yang berkecimpung di dunia medis, hal tersebut membuat cita-citanya semakin mudah untuk dicapai. Awalnya Baekhyun tertarik pada dunia seni, ia senang menyanyi. Namun dulu saat kecil, ia beberapa kali mengunjungi kantor ayahnya. Ia selalu melihat ayahnya mengenakan jas panjang berwarna putih. Hal tersebut membuatnya ingin mengenakannya juga. Itu terlihat keren, pikirnya. Baekhyun menamai jas putih ayahnya dengan 'jas penolong'.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Waktu menunjukan saatnya makan siang, namun Baekhyun kecil masih setia di dalam sebuah ruangan yang beraroma cukup khas. Ia memainkan kakinya sambil menunggu seseorang datang. Tak lama, pintu coklat yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakan sosok pria mengenakan jas putih dengan stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya._

" _Aigoo, apakah putri appa sudah menunggu lama?"_

 _Pria itu merentangkan tangannya menyambut gadis kecil berkepang dua yang berlari kearahnya. Memeluknya erat dan membawa dalam gendongannya._

" _Kenapa appa lama sekali?"Baekhyun kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat sang ayah gemas dan mencium pipi gembilnya. Membuat si gadis berkepang dua terkekeh. "Appa hentikan, geli."_

 _Masih dalam gendongan, Baekhyun menarik-narik kerah jas putih milik ayahnya. "Appa, aku ingin mencoba memakainya." Ayahnya tekekeh, ia merapikan helaian poni Baekhyun yang panjang._

" _Belajarlah yang rajin, maka suatu saat nanti kau akan memiliki 'jas penolong' seperti milik appa."_

" _Jas penolong?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan arti 'jas penolong' itu. Setahunya jas itu berwarn putih yang artinya jas putih bukan jas penolong. Ayahnya yang mengerti akan kebingungan Baekhyun pun menjelaskannya, "Jas penolong adalah jas yang tidak digunakan oleh sembarang orang. Jas ini hanya digunakan oleh orang yang istimewa."Ayah Bakhyun menurunkannya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Berarti ayah adalah orang yang istimewa?" Tanya Bekhyun. Ayahnya terkekeh lalu melanjutkan, "Benar sekali. Orang yang istimewa itu adalah orang yang dengan rela dan tulus hati membantu dan mengobati orang yang sedang terluka."Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, jika Baekhyun ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang istimewa belajarlah dengan rajin dan Baekhyun akan menjadi orang istimewa itu dan mendapat 'jas penolon' seperti milik appa." Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengarkan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Ada suatu dorongan dalam hatinya untuk memiliki jas tersebut suatu hari nanti._

" _Aku akan belajar dan menjadi salah satu orang yang istimewa itu." Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk ayahnya yang berlutut di depannya. "Bolehkah aku mengenakan 'jas penolong' itu?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan ayahnya._

" _Tentu saja." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan saat ayahnya melepas 'jas penolong' itu dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Jas kebesaran itu menenggelamkan badannya. Ia lalu berjalan kearah cermin yang terdapat di ruangan. Baekhyun memutar-mutar tubuhnya senang saat melihat dirinya mengenakan 'jas penolong' itu. Ayahnya yang melihatnya dari belakang tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang tersenyum bahagia oleh karena 'jas penolong'nya._

Akhirnya pekerjaannya hari ini selesai juga. Sambil menunggu komputernya mati, Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia mengecek ponselnya. "Haah, bahkan ia tetap tidak menyerah." Baekhyun meletakan kembali ponselnya dan menatap kea rah sofa dimana ada seseorang yang sedang terlelap disana.

Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dari balik meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat pria itu tidur dengan damai. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pria itu, kurang lebih selama enam tahun. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat rindu dengannya. Dulu, sebelum pria itu bertolak ke luar negeri ia selalu menemaninya disaat dirinya sedang bosan, marah ataupun sedih. Ia selalu mencurahkan segala emosinya kepada pria itu. Dan yang pria itu lakukan selalu sama, mengajaknya ke kedai es krim, memakan es krim sebanyak-banyaknya sampai malam. Namun saat pria itu harus pergi ia tidak dapat mencegahnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi kendala untuk mencapai cita-cita yang diimpikan pria itu. Setelah penantiannya selama enam tahun, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Si pria yang menyebalkan namun sangat ia rindukan. Ia berjalan kea rah pria itu. Dengan sedikit membungkuk mengamati lekat-lekat wajah yang tak berubah sejak enam tahun lalu. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkan tangannya pada surai kecoklatan milik pria itu. Ia mengusap pelan penuh kasih sayang.

"Pasti disana kau menjadi incaran gadis-gadis. Kau tampan." Baekhyun tersenyum di sela usapannya pada surai pria itu. Ia terkekeh saat pria itu mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Ia menarik tangannya dan berdiri. Perlahan mata pria itu terbuka.

"Sudah selesai?" Sehun duduk sambil sesekali mengucek matanya lucu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Cepat bereskan barangmu dan kita pulang." Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan menuju mejanya untuk mengambil tas dan ponsel milikya. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, "Berikan aku kunci mobilnya." Baekhyun yang tidak siap akan kehadiran Sehun hanya mematung. Ia tidak berani menatap Sehun yang jaraknya hanya sejengkal tangan diatasnya. Sehun mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di meja Baekhyun tepat di belakang punggung gadis itu. Saat akan mengambil kunci mobil itu, Sehun mencuri satu kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut hanya dapat diam. Dan saat Sehun menjauhkan dirinya Baekhyun memberikan pria itu tatapan tajam.

"Tidak sopan sekali." Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai." Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya saat dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Baekhyun segera turun dan mengambil beberapa barang-barangnya di kursi belakang. "Cepat turun dan pastikan bawa koper sialanmu itu." Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa melihat eksprsi kesal Baekhyun. Hey, dia hanya mencium keningnya bukan bibirnya. Mengapa ia terlihat semarah ini? Apakah dia sedang datang bulan. Biarlah, Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia segera turun dan megambil koper besarnya yang ada di dalam bagasi. Ia menarik koper itu untuk masuk ke dalam tempat yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku pulang."

Sehun memasuki rumah itu, rumah yang sangat ia rindukan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini. Masih sama. Mungkin hanya beberapa barang yang sudah berpindah. Suasana serta aromanya pun masih sama, tidak berubah.

"Sehuna.."

Sehun mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan disambut oleh seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur namun masih terlihat cantik berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Eomma.."

 **TBC**

Tsaaaaa.

Ini adalah ff pertamaku. Maaf ya jika ada beberapa hal yang kurang sesuai. Aku dengan senang hati menerima saran atau bahkan kritik dari kalian. Karena dari situ aku akan belajar agar dapat membuat cerita ini semakin bagus. Soalnya aku juga baru bener-bener terjun ke dunai per ff an. Cerita ini bener-bener murni dari otak imajinasiku. Kalo ditanya inspirasi, pasti jawabannya dari momen-momen mereka. Tsaaaah. Kenapa aku kasih Sehun disana bukan langsung Chanyeol jawabannya adalah… tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! Don't forget to rcl yhaaaa!

See yaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felicity

By. Happinessbee (Strawbaekie)

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Main cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other EXO member

Pairing : Chanbaek (main pairing)

Hunbaek, Chansoo

(Gender Switch!)

Enjoy my story guys!

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chap**_

"Aku pulang."

Sehun memasuki rumah itu, rumah yang sangat ia rindukan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini. Masih sama. Mungkin hanya beberapa barang yang sudah berpindah. Suasana serta aromanya pun masih sama, tidak berubah.

"Sehuna.."

Sehun mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan disambut oleh seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur namun masih terlihat cantik, berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Eomma.."

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju wanita itu untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Wanita yang paling ia rindukan, wanita penyemangatnya, wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Anak eomma sudah bertambah besar rupanya." Zhang Yixing, wanita berdarah China itu melepas pelukan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Mengusap wajah anak lelakinya yang sangat ia rindukan. Air mata tampak menggenang dari kedua mata cantiknya.

"Eomma jangan menangis, aku disini." Sehun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi ibunya. Ia bawa lagi wanita berharganya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Eomma menangis karena bahagia."

"Hai jagoan appa."

Terdengar suara lain yang masuk ke dalam telinga Sehun. Ia melepas pelukan ibunya, mengedarkan pandangannya dan terjatuh pada seorang lelaki setengah baya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Appa.." Sehun berjalan ke arah ayahnya yang merentangkan tangannya untuk membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kabarmu jagoan?" tanya Kim Junmyeon, ayahnya.

"Baik appa, sangat baik." Sehun melepas pelukan ayahnya dan memandang ayah serta ibunya bergantian. Ia sangat rindu dengan kedua sosok yang sangat berarti di hidupnya. Akhirnya setelah penantian yang panjang, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

"Lihatlah, drama dimulai."

Satu suara sumbang merusak kebahagiaan yang sedang Sehun rasakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan berasal dari Kim Baekhyun, kakaknya.

"Baekhyun, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu." tegur Yixing.

"Tapi eomma, itu berlebihan." Baekhyun menyahut perkataan ibunya sambil melenggang menuju dapur untuk mencari segelas air. "Baekhyun, kemari." Itu suara Junmyeon. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun memutar arah menuju sang ayah yang memanggilnya.

"Iya appa?" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Junmyeon, menyandarkan kepala pada pundak kokoh sang ayah. Sehun yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya.

 _Cih. Dasar manja._

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan adik tampanmu itu?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap Sehun lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu melepas pelukan pada ayahnya sambil mendengus, membuat ayah dan ibunya terkekeh.

"Aku sangaaaat merindukanmu, iyakan Kim Sehun?" Baekhyun berjalan menuju Sehun yang berada di sebelah ibunya lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sehun sampai membuat sang empunya meringis. Sehun yang dicubit pipinya hanya memandang tajam sang kakak lalu berpaling ke arah ibunya dengan wajah ingin menangis. Merengek kepada ibunya, "Eomma, nunna mencubit pipiku. Sakit sekali." Sehun mengadu kepada Yixing. Membawa tangan ibunya ke arah pipi yang tadi dicubit Baekhyun untuk diusap-usap. Yixing tersenyum melihat sikap manja putranya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Manja sekali." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. Terlalu muak melihat sikap cari perhatian Sehun pada ibunya. Junmyeon yang melihat interaksi kedua buah hatinya tersenyum. Akhirnya keluarganya bisa berkumpul lagi.

"Sehun, segera bersihkan badanmu lalu kita makan malam." Perintah Junmyeon. Sehun mengangguk lalu segera menarik kopernya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

Krieet..

"Bahkan kamarku pun tidak ada yang berubah."

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar yang masih sama sejak enam tahun lalu. Tempat dimana ia melepas segala rasa lelah dan penat, tempatnya beristirahat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun menarik dirinya ke sebuah tempat tidur berwarna biru tua, warna kesukaannya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata. Ia sangat rindu dengan tempat tidurnya ini. Tempat tidurnya disana tidak senyaman dirumah. Setelah beberapa saat menikmati kembali kenyamanan tempat tidur kesayangannya, Sehun bangkit lalu melepas bajunya membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Ia berniat mengambil peralatan mandinya yang ada di dalam koper sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya,

"Berterima kasihlah padaku. Karena aku yang selalu membersihkan kamarmu." Itu Baekhyun, berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengamati kamar Sehun. Ia tersenyum bangga.

Sehun yang sedang mencari alat mandinya pun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun berjalan sambil bertelanjang dada memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

 _Sejak kapan adik manjanya memiliki badan yang bagus?_

Sehun tepat berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Meletakan tangannya kirinya pada tembok di sebelah kepala Baekhyun. Gadis yang hanya mengenakan hoodie bergambar Mickey Mouse serta hot pants jeans yang hanya menutupi separuh pahanya itu menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Sehun. Shit! Mengapa ia jadi salah tingkah hanya karena melihat tubuh bagian atas adiknya yang telanjang?

"Terima kasih nunna." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Sehun tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh pipi kakaknya dan membawa mata Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah? Apa karena melihat tubuhku?" tanya Sehun yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman miring. Baekhyun segera menghempas tangan Sehun. Ia menarik napas panjang, mengontrol ekspresi dan pikirannya. Ia harus menghilangkan segala pikirannya tentang 'tubuh adiknya yang bagus'. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tubuhmu? Cih, tubuh kerempeng saja bangga." Baekhyun mendecih, melihat tubuh Sehun dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tatapannya berhenti tepat di dada Sehun, lalu satu ide gila muncul.

"AWW!" itu jeritan Sehun.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dengan tawa kemenangan. Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu meringis memegangi dada kananya, lebih tepatnya nipple kananya. Ia menyumpahi kakaknya yang berani-beraninya mencubit salah satu aset berharganya dengan cubitan kepiting.

"LIHAT PEMBALASANKU KIM BAEKHYUN."

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Kim hari ini diselimuti kebahagiaan. Tuan dan nyonya Kim tersenyum senang melihat kedua buah hatinya berkumpul kembali bersama mereka untuk menyantap makan malam. Biasanya hanya mereka berdua yang duduk di meja makan, karena Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan makan malamnya di kantor atau di apartementnya dari pada di rumah. Bukan karena tidak ingin makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya, namun dikarenakan jarak rumah menuju kantornya cukup jauh. Ia lelah jika harus menyetir setiap hari untuk pulang. Ibunya menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menyewa apartement yang dekat dengan kantornya agar ia tidak perlu menyetir lebih lama. Ia pulang ke rumah hanya saat akhir pekan tiba. Namun, khusus malam ini, ia memilih makan malam di rumah bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya serta adiknya yang sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibir. Kemana pria bertelanjang dada dengan badan yang bagus tadi?

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" suara Yixing terdengar lembut di sela-sela makan malam. Ia melihat putranya yang sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibir tanpa mau menyentuh makanannya.

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap makan malam ikut menatap kepada si bungsu. Baekhyun yang menegerti alasan adiknya itu mengerucutkan bibir, tidak peduli dan kembali fokus ke makananya. "Biarkan saja eomma, mungkin dia sudah kenyang." Baekhyun berkata sambil memotong daging yang ada di piringnya. Tuan Kim yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menlanjutkan santap malamnya.

Sehun yang kesal mendengar perkataan Baekhyun mulai merengek kepada ibunya, "Eomma, tadi nunna mencubitku. Disini." Sehun menunjuk dadanya yang tadi dicubit Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bergumam, "Pengadu". Yixing yang mendapat aduan dari Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum, anak lelakinya ini masih tetap manja.

"Sudahlah itu hanya cubitan kecil, toh tidak akan membunuhmu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Eomma, lihat. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku." Adu Sehun lagi.

"Baekhyun, mintalah maaf kepada adikmu."

Detik itu juga Baekhyun berniat untuk menendang Sehun kembali ke luar negeri.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Kim sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini keluarga kecil itu sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil berbincang-bincang hangat.

"Sehun, appa sangat bangga padamu. Selamat, karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanmu." Junmyeon menepuk bangga pundak anak lelakinya. Yixing yang berada di sebelah Junmyeon ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih appa. Tanpa bantuan serta semangat dari appa, eomma serta Baekhyun nunna aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku." Sehun memeluk ayahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi dua pria yang berarti dalam hidunya itu tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa adik manjanya dulu yang akan menangis karena kaus kakinya yang hilang kini telah tumbuh dewasa bahkan telah menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokterannya.

"Seperti tradisi keluarga Kim, kau boleh meminta satu permintaan kepada appa, eomma serta nunnamu."

Keluarga Kim memiliki tradisi, bahwa setiap anggota keluarga yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikan atau mendapatkan suatu penghargaan, ia diperbolehkan memberikan satu permintaan kepada anggota keluarga yang lain. Sehun menatap satu per satu anggota keluarganya. Ia berpikir, permintaan apa yang akan ia berikan kepada ayah, ibu serta kakak perempuannya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Sehun tau apa yang akan ia minta. Baekhyun memandang was-was ke arah Sehun. Jangan sampai adik manjanya meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Eomma.." Sehun memanggil ibunya. Yixing menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan senyuman, "Katakan pada eomma, apa yang Sehun inginkan."

"Aku ingin eomma memasak untukku setiap hari. Aku rindu pada masakan eomma." Yixing terkekeh dengan permintaan Sehun. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan atas permintaan putranya itu. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Appa, aku ingin liburan ke Jeju." Kali ini Sehun menatap ayahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bersama Baekhyun nunna."

Ketiga orang disana membulatkan matanya kaget. Terutama Baekhyun yang namanya disebut. Junmyeon dan Yixing pun tak kalah kagetnya namun mereka berhasil mengontrol ekspresinya. Namun lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

"Jangan bercanda. Pekerjaanku banyak, Sehun." Baekhyun melayangkan protes namun tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Sehun.

"Boleh kan appa?" desak Sehun. Junmyeon tampak berpikir. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun tegang. Tidak, bukannya Baekhyun tidak ingin liburan ke Jeju, tapi jika ia berangkat bersama Sehun bukan liburan yang didapatnya melainkan mengasuh bayi. Selain itu pekerjaannya yang menumpuk akan semakin menumpuk jika ia meniggalkannya barang sehari.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya seminggu. Tidak lebih." Putus Junmyeon. Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas sedangkan Baekhyun, nyawanya serasa terangkat saat itu juga. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Sekarang nunna.." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu.

"Apa yang kau mau, cepat katakana." Baekhyun berkata malas.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya keluarga Kim dibuat kaget oleh si bungsu. Untuk kali ini Junmyeon dan Yixing tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terlihat seperti habis tersambar petir. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun menekuk bibirnya. Apakah permintaannya salah? Melihat ekspresi Sehun, Yixing segera menyentuh pundak anak lelakinya itu, "Mengapa kau ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun nunna?" tanya Yixing lebut.

"Aku hanya rindu dengannya." Mendengar alasan Sehun, Junmyeon sedikit tidak setuju. Ia ingin melayangkan protes namun ditahan oleh Yixing.

"Satu hari saja ya?" Bujuk Yixing. Sehun mengangguk.

Yixing menatap pada Junmyeon lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Junmyeon hanya menghela napas lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa kan jika kau malam ini tidur dengan Sehun?" tanya Junmyeon. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil membuang napas kasar.

Mimpi buruknya dimulai malam ini.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah yang diseret. Setelah seharian ini menggunakan kaki dan tangannya akhirnya kini ia dapat mengistirahatkan keduanya. Ia merebahkan badanya dengan posisi terlungkup ke tempat tidur berwarna pink, warna favoritnya. Masa bodo dengan posisinya yang melintang. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyamannya kasurnya yang empuk. Sampai tiba-tiba badannya terasa seperti ditindih oleh beban yang cukup berat. Saking beratnya, ia sampai tidak dapat menggerakan sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke kanan. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar tepat berada di depan matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membola melihat Sehun yang dengan enaknya mmerebahkan tubuh besarnya diatas badannya.

"Yak! Kim Sehun minggir! Kau berat!" Baekhyun berusaha menurunkan Sehun dari punggungnya. Ia bergerak kesana dan kemari mencoba membuat Sehun terjatuh. Namun pria itu tak bergeming, justru semakin erat memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun yang mulai kesulitan bernapas, menarik rambut kecoklatan Sehun sampai membuat pria yang berada di atasnya itu menjerit dan akhirnya menggulingkan badannya ke kanan. Merasakan bebannya hilang, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Sehun.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Baekhyun berteriak murka ke arah Sehun yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik gilanya ini. Impiannya untuk tidur nyaman malam ini harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Bersikaplah manis maka kau tidak akan ku tendang keluar." Baekhyun menyibakan selimutnya lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di dalamnya. Membuat lelaki yang masih memegangi kepalanya itu menyingkir. Sehun memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah terbungkus oleh selimut pink bercorak bunga itu, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi ragu untuk menempatkan dirinya disana. "Apalagi yang kau pikirkan, cepat berbaring. Aku sudah mengantuk." Baekhyun berkata sambil menyamankan posisinya. Sehun bergerak pelan duduk di atas kasur, ia menarik selimut lalu menempatkan badannya di dalamnya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tertidur memunggunginya.

"Nunna, menghadaplah kemari."

Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata kembali harus membukanya. Dengan enggan ia membalikan badannya ke arah Sehun. Ia tatap wajah adiknya itu, pandangannya sudah tidak fokus karena rasa kantuk yang besar. "Sudah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Sehun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia harus tidur karena esok dirinya harus berangkat lebih awal untuk menghadiri rapat.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kembali terlelap. Tatapannya melunak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur seperti bayi. Ia tak bosan memandangi wajah cantik kakaknya. Sesuatu di dalam benaknya merasakan kedamaian yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. "Nunna, usap-usap rambutku." Baekhyun menegrang dalam tidurnya. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi usapan kecil di kepala Sehun. Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Dalam benaknya, Sehun merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman saat tangan lembut kakaknya bergerak kecil di kepalanya. Mungkin ini hanya rindu, batinnya. Ia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan rindu seorang adik terhadap kakak yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"Ya, itu hanya sebuah perasaan rindu." Sehun menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas kepalanya. Membawa tangan itu untuk ia genggam. Namun perasaan itu makin tak karuan di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ia memandang lagi wajah damai di hadapannya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang tertidur di hadapannya ini adalah Kim Baekhyun, kakaknya.

Ya, dia adalah Kim Baekhyun kakaknya.

 **TBC**

Tsaaaahhhhh

Im back!

Btw mungkin aneh ya akun ini namanya happinessbee tapi kok story by strawbaekie. Jadi permisaah aku mutusin buat ganti nama dari strawbaekie jadi happinessbee. Horeee *tiup lilin* Ini adalah lanjutan dari ff gak bermutu hasil otak gak bermutu saya. Semoga gak pada pusing apalagi mual dan muntah. Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca ff gak jelas ini, makasih juga yang udah like, follow sama komen itu aja udah buat seneeeeng banget. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa..

Mwaahhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity

By. Happinessbee (Strawbaekie)

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Main cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other EXO member

Pairing : Chanbaek (main pairing)

Hunbaek, Chansoo

(Gender Switch!)

Enjoy my story guys!

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tengah menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Park Chanyeol, seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat digilai oleh kaum hawa itu tengah bersantai sejenak sambil menyesap si pahit kesukaannya. Ia lemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar yang berada di sudut café. Tujuannya datang kemari bukan sekedar menikmati kopi hitam yang kini tinggal setengah itu tetapi juga ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang cukup spesial dalam hidupnya.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" suara itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kala telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang menjadi favoritnya. Seorang gadis dengan balutan setelan kerja berwarna biru itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah undangan berwarna merah muda.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." Chanyeol bangkit lalu mencium kening gadisnya lalu membawanya duduk di hadapannya. Kyungsoo, melihat cangkir kopi Chanyeol yang sudah tandas setengah yang menjadi pertanda bahwa lelaki itu sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk kedatangannya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi ada rapat mendadak." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama.

"Hey, hey tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo, membawa kepala gadis itu untuk ia tenggelamkan di perutnya sambil mengusap-usap surai caramel itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia mendongak, melihat mata lelakinya lalu tersenyum manis. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ini. Kau harus datang." Kyungsoo memberikan undangan merah muda yang dibawanya tadi kepada Chanyeol. Pria itu membuka undangan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Setelah membacanya sekilas, tak lama bibir pria itu menekuk kebawah membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa datang kan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan ekspresi wajah kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersadar akan bibirnya yang tertekuk, segera ia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat si gadis bersurai caramel juga ikut tersenyum.

"Akan ku usahakan datang." Ia mengusap pelan surai kekasihnya lagi sebelum beranjak untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya. Namun, pada hari yang sama pula ia memiliki sebuah meeting penting.

Jika sudah begini apa yang akan ia pilih?

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel terdengar dari saku celananya. Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam sakunya, ia meminta ijin pada Kyungsoo untuk mengangkan panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari sekretarisnya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat teleponnya di dekat meja kasir, ia arahkan pandangannya menuju jendela café yang langsung terarah pada jalanan padat kota Seoul. Saat ia sedang mengamati beberapa kendaraan yang hilir mudik, matanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal betul keluar dari sebuah mobil merah dengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kursi kemudi.

"Baekhyun? Dengan siapa dia?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggumam.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo terkesiap melihat Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan panggilannya. Lelaki itu kembali duduk lalu menyesap kopinya yang sepertinya sudah mulai habis.

"Iya, dia temanku." Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu melihat jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali ke kantor. Kau tidak apa-apa kan bila menggunakan taxi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya, Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo sebagai salam perpisahan. "Kabari aku jika sudah sampai." Dan lelaki itu pun hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kim Sehun, jangan menyeretku lagi!"

Baekhyun menghempas tangan Sehun yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya. Membuatnya menjadi berwarna merah.

"Ayolah nunna, temani aku berbelanja. Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang untuk keperluan liburan nanti." Sehun merengek kepada Baekhyun yang sudah memberikan tatapan tajam sedari mereka memasuki gedung pusat perbelanjaan itu. Perlu diketahui, pukul sepuluh pagi tadi Sehun sudah menggedor-gedor ruangannya. Ia berteriak dari luar agar Baekhyun mau menemaninya berbelanja. Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan laporan itu pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar gedoran Sehun di pintunya. Apakah adiknya itu tidak tahu waktu? Dengan langkah dihentak Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangannya dan disambut dengan senyum manis sang adik manja. Sehun merengek minta ditemani belanja, alsannya "Agar disana kita tidak perlu repot berbelanja lagi." Katanya dengan sangat yakin. Baekhyun hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan malas lalu menutup pintu ruangnnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia bawa badannya untuk duduk di kursinya kembali lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti.

Sekitar sepuluh menit melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia lihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, seketika ia membuang ponselnya ke dalam laci. Itu Sehun yang menelepon. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia menggeram frustasi, diambilnya ponselnya itu dari laci menekan menekan beberapa tombol untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya. Sekarang ia dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan nyaman.

Saat dirinya sedang focus mengecek beberapa email masuk di komputer, telepon yang berada di atas mejanya berdering. Dengan matanya yang masih focus tertuju pada layar monitor ia mengangkat telepon itu, "Ya, dengan dokter Kim Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Appa?"

Memang bukan Kim Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di ruangan ayahnya. Di dalam ruangan ayahnya terdapat si manja sedang duduk di sofa dengan ponsel yang berada dengan genggamannya.

"Ada apa appa memanggilku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Temani adikmu berbelanja, dia baru saja kembali ke Seoul. Appa khawatir jika ia nanti tersesat." Baekhyun menganga mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tersesat? Memangnya Sehun tidak memiliki mulut untuk bertanya? Sebenarnya berapa umur adiknya itu sampai-sampai ayahnya memintanya untuk berbelanja.

"Tapi appa, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Lagipula ini adalah jam praktikku." Baekhyun merengek kepada ayahnya. Ia sebenarnya malas jika harus keluar. Selain matahari yang terik, ia terlalu malas pergi dengan adik manjanya yang merepotkan.

"Appa sudah meminta Sunmi untuk menggantikanmu sementara dan ia menyetujuinya." Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tatap adiknya yang kini tengah memasang senyum kemenangan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia, berada di sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

"Apa yang akan kau beli? Cepat, waktuku tidak banyak." Baekhyun memandang jam tangannya lalu mengarahkan kembali tatapannya pada lelaki berkemeja hitam itu.

"Tidak baik jika berbelanja dengan keadaan terbutu-buru." Sehun menggenggam lagi tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya lebih masuk ke dalam gedung rasaksa itu.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, mereka sampai di depan toko yang menjual beberapa barang pernak-pernik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menatap heran Sehun yang terlihat berbinar memandang isi dari toko yang didominasi warna biru itu. Ia membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Ini bangus nunna." Sehun mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam berbentuk hati berwarna biru yang cukup besar. Ia pasangkan kacamata itu pada Baekhyun. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang berusaha memakaikan kacamata itu. Sehun cemberut lalu kembali asik memilih beberapa benda yang menurutnya menarik.

Lama-lama Baekhyun bosan, memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memilih kaus kaki. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Tempat ini cukup bersar untuk ukuran toko pernak-pernik. Matanya lalu tertuju kepada sekumpulan boneka yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia membawa langkahnya kesitu.

"Waaah, lucu sekali." Ia mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang berwarna cokelat. Ia usap bulu boneka itu lalu tersenyum geli karena bulu-bulu cokelat yang halus menggelitik telapak tangannya. Ia mengembalikan lagi boneka itu lalu berjalan mundur, tanpa disangka punggungnya menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dan saat bersamaan pula ada anak kecil yang berlari di hadapannya sehingga membuat tubuhnya terdorong dan akhirnya terjatuh ke arah belakang. Tepat ke arah sekumpulan boneka beruang yang membentuk sebuah menara.

"Aww.." Baekhyun mengaduh, merasakan pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit terkilir. Namun saat dirinya mencoba berdiri tiba-tba..

Brukk..

Sekumpulan bonekan jatuh menumpa dirinya dan seseorang yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Tunggu, dibawahnya?

Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan boneka-boneka beruang yang mengubur tubunya. Ia mengaduh merasakan pergelangan kakinya yang sakit. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang masih terduduk dengan sebelah tangannya memegangi tepat pada selangkangannya. Melihatnya arah tangan lelaki itu membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali lalu membantu lelaki itu berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu lelaki itu berdiri, namun tak ada respon. Lelaki itu tetap saja menunduk. Dengan inisiatifnya, Baekhyun mengambil tangan pria itu yang masih berada pada tempat yang sama. Lelaki itu terbelalak saat melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun, menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di balik celana lelaki itu. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan pun menarik kembali tangannya. Ia malu, wajahnya kembali bersemu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki itu berdiri. Ia tatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati nona."

 _Suara itu.._

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa lelaki yang tadi memegangi selangkangannya itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang menabraknya di bandara tempo hari.

"Kau?" Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah lelaki itu.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya memandang jari telunjuk Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia tatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. Jujur, ia masih membenci lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini. Gara-gara dirinya, Baekhyun harus menghadapi beberapa kesialan. Takdir apa yang mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terjatuh tepat di atas selangkangan pria itu dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh miliknya? Oh, jangan katakana ini sebuah awal dari kesialannya lagi.

Lelaki itu tak peduli dengan tatapan Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Aku sedang berbicara padamu. Ya! Ya! Tunggu." Baekhyun mencoba mengejar lelaki itu. Ia cukup kepayahan karena kakinya yang sedikit terkilir ditambah sepatu hak miliknya. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh. Sampai-sampai karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, ia menabrak seseorang yang kini sedang memegangi tubunya yang hampir ambruk.

"Kau mau kemana?" itu Sehun.

 _Kemana perginya orang itu?_

Baekhyun mencari-cari lelaki tinggi yang tadi mengabaikannya. Sehun yang melihat sang kakak terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang segera menepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Baekhyun tersadar karena tepukan Sehun pada pipinya. Tatapannya kini beralih kepada Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian matanya menangkap dua tas karton yang berada pada genggaman Sehun.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?" Sehun mengangguk. "Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun mengajak Sehun keluar dari toko pernak-pernik itu sambil beberapa kali matanya menelusuri sekitar untuk menemukan lelaki tadi. Ia penasara, sebenarnya siapa lelaki itu, dan mengapa jika bertemu dengannya hidupnya pasti akan mengalami kesialan.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet terdekat. Sial, gara-gara gadis itu sesuatu yang berada di balik celananya sedikit terbangun. Ia segera mencari bilik toilet yang masih kosong untuk menuntaskan masalah di balik celananya. Setelah beberapa saat, lelaki itu keluar walaupun belum tuntas sepenuhnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengerang di dalam bilik toilet umum. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya?

Setelah membersihkan tangannya, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya di tempat yang tak terduga." Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang berada di dalam cermin. Ia mengingat kejadian tempo hari saat dirinya bertemu pertama kali di bandara. "Dan yang pasti, aku selalu mendapat kesialan."

Flashback

 _Sesaat setelah dirinya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri yang tidak diindahkan sama sekali, ia langsung berlari menuju Ibunya yang sepertinya sudah menunggu lama. Dengan setengah berlari, ia mengahmpiri ibunya yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang disediakan disana._

" _Ibu.." Chanyeol memanggil ibunya. Wanita yang Chanyeol panggil ibu itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai berdiri di Park langsung membawa Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu mendekap erat sang ibu. Ia tumpahkan segala rasa rindunya pada wanita yang sudah membesarkannya ini._

" _Kau semakin bertambah tampan." Nyonya Park mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membawa tangan ibunya untuk ia cium._

" _Ayo bu kita pulang, ibu pasti lelah." Kemudian Chanyeol membawa koper ibunya pada tangan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan ibunya. Ia sangat rindu digandeng seperti ini oleh ibunya. Seakan-akan ia kembali kepada masa kanak-kanak saat dirinya pertama kali masuk sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak mau melepas gandengan ibunya. Lucu sekali._

" _Sebentar bu, aku mau mengambil kunci mobil dulu." Chanyeol melepas genggamannya saat ia dan ibunya telah sampai di depan mobilnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di saku mantelnya._

 _Tidak ada._

 _Ia kembali mencari kunci mobilnya di saku yang lain, tetapi nihil. Ia mencari ke semua saku yang menempel di celana, kemeja serta mantelnya namun tetap tidak ada._

 _Kemana kunci mobilnya?_

 _Ia berpikir dimana dirinya meletakkan kunci mobilnya. Dan seketika ia teringat.. setelah keluar dari mobil, ia segera mengunci mobilnya lalu berlari memasuki bandara. Ia tak sadar jika masih mengenggam kunci mobilnya. Dan saat menabrak gadis itu, kemungkinan besar kunci itu terlempar entah kemana. Setelah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri namun tidak diindahkan sama sekali, ia segera berlari menghampiri ibunya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau kunci mobilnya sudah tidak ada dalam genggamannya._

 _Merutuki sikap bodohnya, Chanyeol menepuk dahinya._

 _Nyonya Park bingung memandant putranya yang terlihat frustasi, ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa Chan?"_

" _Ibu, apakah ibu tidak apa-apa jika pulang menggunakan taxi?"_

end flashback

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia mengingat itu dirinya mendadak emosi. Karena kejadian itu, ia harus rela berada di bandara selama empat jam demi kunci mobilnya kembali. Ditambah dirinya harus menunda rapat penting hanya karena sesuatu yang sangat-sangat tidak penting. Chanyeol menatap jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul dua, ia harus kembali ke kantornya. Rencananya untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun Kyungsoo gagal karena gadis itu.

Lihat saja, jika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

 **TBC**

Tsaaahhhh

Ketemu lagiii. Aku sengaja update dua kali, soalnya pada penasaran kan dimana Chanyeol. udah, Chanyeol itu di hati Baekhyun kok gak bakal kemana-mana *eaaak. Buat yang tanya Baekhyun-Sehun kakak adek itu pasti yaaa, tapi kalo buat kejelasanya kenapa sih mereka kok kaya gitu, deket banget kaya orang pacaran.. emm jawabannya tunggu aja yaa kelanjutannya hehehheew

Makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udah follow, like, review dan read ff aku. Mwaaaahh..

See you next chap!


End file.
